


Work Break

by sinningia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningia/pseuds/sinningia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't. Stop. Drawing. Them. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Break

[  
HarveyxJim (digital, graphic tablet)](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/art/HarveyxJim-digital-graphic-tablet-730597375) by [sinningia](https://sinningia.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
